Irakin
When the new 1.7.2 update released i was so excited to try it out. I created a new profile and launched the game. When that finished i created a new world and decided to mess around with some seeds. I ended up putting in the seed "000" to see if it could be any good. I spawned in the world and found i spawned right next to a snow plains biome. I made myself some tools and went down into a cave to go mining and continued with things you would usually do when you start a new survival. I went to sleep but i made the biggest mistake ever; i forgot to turn off my computer. Not only that but i left my Minecraft on too as i was too tired to close it so I just went to go sleep since it was late as well. I wake up and then realize I forgot to turn off my computer and Minecraft so I figured i would go on and explore more on my survival world so when i turned on my monitor i find out the weirdest thing ever... I wasn't in the same place as i remember being in. I clearly remember being in my house even though i was extremely tired and now i am somehow in a dark cave. I opened my inventory as i was holding nothing and i got some torches out of it, but strangely again, I remember that I was holding those items and they were not in my inventory. I placed the torches down but i saw nothing so i decided to keep going down the cave. I didn't find anything unusual but suddenly i saw a dark figure run past. I went over where i saw the figure and i found a sign saying "you cant hide from irakin" I was very scared as i didn't write it. I instantly quit the world and closed my Minecraft to do something else. The next day, I finally had enough courage to open my Minecraft again and see if anything had changed. I tried to go on some of my other worlds, but when I went on them all that was there were an endless void and a sign saying "i found you" I went on the world that had caused all of this and found that everything was normal but the sign had changed to "what did I say?" I left the game and waited until the next update to see if it was just maybe.. a joke. I opened up my Minecraft on the new version and I found that all of my worlds had been changed to "what did i say?" but the unusual thing was that the world that all of this came from had not been changed to that but instead is now named "cant escape" in BLOOD RED. I deleted all of my worlds, even my entire Minecraft folder and reinstalled the game. None of this ever happened again. It was strange, like the Minecraft i downloaded at the time was cursed. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas